The Serpent Lord
by SelwynSentinel
Summary: When Harry is done being a Pawn for Dumbledore, what will he do?  take his life back into his own hands of course- as the newest Serpent Lord. no pairing yet.  Manipulative!Dumbledore, Powerful!Harry, Dark!Harry, but not evil.
1. Life at home

This is my First ever written story, and i do plan on making this a decent sized one. I would be happy to listen to suggestions, and please, be only as harsh as you need to be.

I am not J.K Rowling. I am not the owner of Harry Potter, the HP Universe, or anything else written by Miss Rowling... although i'd like to be. :) any character not owned by her, belongs to me, as does the plot.

* * *

Most people in the world would be excited to be with their family after spending ten months away from them at boarding school. Most people would look forward to getting back to their home, and eating a good meal. Most people would dread having to go back to school in two months. However, Harry Potter is definitely not most people.

The second Harry stepped into his relatives' house, his stuff was locked under the stairs, and was given a long list of chores for the week. Paint the shed, mow the lawn, trim the hedges, dust the house, all the chores he had been doing since he could walk. Some things just never change. Of course, after he had done these chores each night, he received only a meager portion of food, just enough to keep himself alive. After which he would be confined to his room until the next morning, where he would go through the same routine once again.

This went on for the next four weeks, with Harry getting more annoyed each and every day. Not at his aunt and uncle, however, he had grown used to this type of behavior from his relatives. No, Harry was annoyed at his supposed friends and headmaster. His friends, he supposed, were just being lied to about what was going on, so he wouldn't blame them too much. The headmaster, on the other hand, his refusal to send him elsewhere had been nagging at him. Ever since he had realized Dumbledore lied to him, he was thinking that he had lied before too. Unfortunately for Harry, it was at this time that his uncle yelled up to him, driving the thought from his mind.

Eventually, the morning of July 31st rolled around. Harry had expected to receive at least a card from his friends, considering they had never failed to send his one before. As the day wore on though, he started losing hope. No one had remembered his birthday, not one of his friends. Even the Dursleys remembered to give him the day off, sneering at him as they did so. Having nothing else to do, Harry went up to his room for a nap.

* * *

Later on that evening, the still form of Harry Potter lay thinking. Not thinking, really, more like just pondering whatever happened to pop into his head. He found that, besides doing nonstop chores, it was one of the only ways to relieve the boredom of living at 4 Privet Drive.

At the moment, he was thinking of his godfather once again. It had been almost a month, and still Harry had not gotten over the fact that his godfather would never be able to visit him again. Harry didn't blame himself anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't still be mournful. After viewing the memory all summer, though, the pain was starting to go away.

"Sirius…" mumbled Harry, lost in his memories. "Sirius…I'm so sorry."

Deciding to turn to less morbid thoughts, he began to hope that his friends would be arriving in a few days time to save him from this prison of a house. Harry thought of what they would be doing right now. Hermione probably had her head in a book, just like always. Shame really, as she really did have a pretty face. Ron would be trying to get Hermione to play chess with him, or playing Quidditch. He really would be a good keeper, Harry thought, if only he would get over his confidence issues. Fred and George were almost definitely creating some new prank, and annoying their mother with it. Ginny…Harry wasn't sure about her, as he never really got to spend time with her. He would have to remedy that. God only knows what Hagrid did with his summer, probably trying to find more creatures for his class.

Thinking of Hagrid made him think of Albus Dumbledore. Of all the people that Harry would guess were lying to him, he never would have suspected the great "defender of the Light." He had sent Harry to a place where he was never loved, or even cared for. He put Harry through countless trials, most of them life threatening. He essentially fabricated everything that Harry believed to be real, except, hopefully, his friends. All for the sake of this stupid prophecy, a death sentence if there ever was one. While Harry knew he had little chance of getting revenge on the Headmaster as he was now, he vowed that, one day, he would return the favor.

Dumbledore didn't know it, but his precious pawn had turned on him. Harry had decided once he had arrived that he would forge his own path in the world, regardless of which side tried to manipulate him. He would take whomever still wanted to be allied with him, and ditch the ones that were still pawns in Dumbledore's game. He would no longer be limited by light or dark magic, he would simply become powerful.

In order to do that, however, he needed to get away from these people he called family. With them hovering over his shoulder, he would get nothing done. He highly doubted being called a freak would help his morale either.

"Ok then, I'll just wait until after my birthday, and then I'll be done. I'll find somewhere else, and become stronger than ever!" Harry said with enthusiasm. With this thought in his mind, Harry fell into a deep sleep, thinking of how great he would one day be.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other end of the country, three things were happening. Albus Dumbledore received a feeling of great dread, almost enough to stop his work. Needless to say, he dismissed it, as Snape had said there were to be no attacks this week. In his castle, Voldemort, while lecturing his Death Eaters, suddenly collapsed in pain, convulsing for nearly a full minute. And, at the Burrow, a certain red-headed boy and bushy, brown-haired girl had the feeling that something was wrong with their friend, silently hoping that they were dead wrong.

* * *

Not too bad for my first story, right? the chapters will start getting longer, i just need to get through my Midterms first. :) Please review, suggestions are loved!


	2. A Good Feeling

Thank you everyone who has read my humble story. For review shoutouts:

Corwalch: thanks for being the first review! The chapters will get longer, I'm just going through some stuff that gives me much less time to write.

DZ2: interesting concept. No one seems to ever pay attention to him, so you're right, no one knows what he knows. Harry might learn from him, but it would never be as serious as a mentor/apprentice relationship thing. J

Gandalfgris: don't worry, I'm not a huge slash fan either. Might put a poll up for pairings, though no harryxginny. It's been beaten to death long enough.

Once again, any criticism, good and bad, should be sent in as a review or to my inbox.

I do not own Harry or and other character created by J.K. Rowling, only my own humble creations belong to me.

And on that note, it's SHOWTIME!

* * *

In the early morning hours of August 1st, a lone figure could be seen walking away from a house on Privet Drive. If someone was looking, they might have seen a trunk rolling behind him, a cloak covering his form, and what looked like a stick in his right hand. Then again, who would be looking for someone on the street at nearly 3 in the morning?

Harry was not just taking a stroll for fun. He had to actually break out of his room, pick the lock to the closet to get his stuff, and then get out of the house, all without being heard. Not an easy task for most people, even with magic. Thankfully, Harry had learned much from Fred and George over the years, and sneaking around was one of them. Now the only problem was that he had no idea where he should go. Grimmauld Place was out, Dumbledore knew where that was. The Burrow wasn't an option either, as Mrs. Weasley would definitely alert Dumbledore. That left only one place where he could go, and that was the Leaky Cauldron. There was a chance he'd be recognized, but he could always pay people off.

Living quarters decided, Harry stopped near an alleyway near Magnolia Crescent and gathered his stuff together. Then, nice and slow, he stuck his wand out from the side of his body, into the street.

BOOM! Out of nowhere, a large purple triple-decker bus shot forward, killing its breaks in an effort to stop. Harry could see the various beds inside sliding forward and crashing into each other, some throwing their passengers forward into other beds. As the grumbling of the passengers quieted, a very tall lady walked to the entrance.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the witch or wizard on the go. My name is Samantha, and I'll be you're conductor this evening…Would you like some help?" Samantha asked, as Harry had been struggling with his trunk the entire time.

"Yes, please." said Harry, now exhausted by the effort. "I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron, as fast as possible. If you can do it in 10 minutes, I might be persuaded to throw in a nice tip" he said to the now hurrying witch, who hadn't had a tip in over a week.

"ERNIE, LEAKY CAULDRON, AND STEP ON IT!" Samantha hollered from the back of the bus. Ernie, obviously waiting to start driving again, stepped on the gas as the bus shot forward into the late night London traffic. Harry, having forgotten his last ride on the night bus, now remembered how much he had hated it. However, until he learned to apparate, he slowly realized that this might be his main form of transportation. As this horrific thought struck his mind, the bus once again ground to a halt, launching Harry right into the rather sizeable breasts of Samantha, sending them both to the floor.

Harry rather thought that, if he wasn't on a public bus, this would be almost enjoyable. However, he quickly made to move off of her, as he could tell it would not bode well for him if he pressed his luck. Samantha quickly stood up and brushed herself off, looking quite flustered at what had just happened. In a rather weak voice, she called out "The Leaky Cauldron, in just under ten minutes. Personal best for Ernie." She smiled weakly. Samantha then moved rather quickly to get the young customer's luggage off the bus, since he didn't appear to register the thought.

Once Harry had given her a (quite generous) tip, the bus sped off, going faster than normal to get away from the now embarrassed teenager. Shaking his head, so as to remove himself from his stupor, Harry entered the nearly empty bar.

He couldn't explain it, but he had a good feeling about tonight.

* * *

The years had not been kind to the Leaky Cauldron. Most of the bar was made of splintering wood, with the building's frame not faring much better. Harry observed minute holes in the wood, indicating that termites might be a problem here. Add that to the rotting stairwell and the state of the food, and one could easily see how far the once great bar had fallen. Harry felt bad that what was obviously once been an outstanding establishment had fallen into such a sorry state.

Tom, the barman and current owner, was nearly asleep at the bar, mindlessly polishing a glass. Upon hearing his door chime, however, he quickly roused himself. Whoever he expected, however, it was certainly not the great Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise. I have not seen you in here in some time. Crossing through tonight are we?" asked the humbled barkeep.

Harry looked at the solitary barman. "Tom, what happened here? The last time i came through here, this place was fantastic! Now it looks almost like no one has stayed here in weeks."

"That is because n one HAS stayed here in weeks, Mr. Potter." Tom said, looking as if he'd rather not dwell on it. "Ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open once again, no one has wanted to be in here longer that they have to. i haven't sold a room in a long time, let alone drinks."

As he said this, he gestured to the bar. Harry was surprised to see a layer of dust on many of the bottles, and the tables surrounding it weren't much better. Harry supposed Tom had just lost the will to take care of the place, what with no one being around.

"Tom, i'm so sorry. i wish there was something i could do to help..."

At this, Tom actually blushed. "No need Mr. Potter, I couldn't possibly trouble you. Now, did you need something tonight, or should i open the Alley for you?"

He smiled. "Actually Tom, I was wondering whether you had any rooms available. I recently had a fight with my relatives, and it would seem that I need a temporary place of residence. Normally, I'd be staying with my godfather, but I need somewhere… private. So, do I have any luck tonight Tom?" Harry said with a wink.

Tom actually felt like he might have a heart attack. A celebrity actually WANTED to stay at his bar. Not just any celebrity, but Harry Potter himself! He couldn't believe his luck. "I'm sure I can find one for you Mr. Potter, just give me a moment." Tom quickly made a show of looking through his room list, making a show of looking for empty rooms, at which Harry smiled. "Well, there doesn't appear to be... Ah, here we are. Room one, the luxury suite, just became open. Now, now, Mr. Potter," Tom reprimanded as he saw Harry go to argue. "I will have nothing but the best for a favored customer. At no cost, of course."

Harry looked upon Tom, and he knew he would trust Tom for a long time to come. "Thank you Tom, although you know i will find a way to pay you back eventually. I will need to talk to you more tomorrow too, as I have much to do before school starts again. Oh, and by the way, please call me Harry."

"Of course, Mist….Harry. Just get yourself settled in for now. Have a good evening." replied Tom. He knew that having Harry as an ally might be a good thing, despite the rumors about him. He would wait until he knew more before he rendered judgement on the boy, but already he had a good feeling.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a man who was easily panicked. He had faced Grindelwald years ago with a confident demeanor. He had stood in Lord Voldemort's face with a smile. He had dealt with a school full of hormonal teenagers for many long years. It would take something quite important happening to even get Dumbledore to be mildly worried.

However, this night, Albus Dumbledore was in complete panic mode. At around three in the morning, several alarms had gone off in the headmaster's office. Having realized what the alarms were immediately, he rushed out of bed with little more on than his nightgown. Upon arriving in his office, the alarms were at fever pitch. These could mean only one thing, but he did not want to believe it. If these alarms were going off, that would mean that…

"MINERVA! SNAPE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Almost instantly, they were there, having come to see what was going on anyway. "Both of you, assemble the Order. I fear Harry might have been abducted. Snape, go to Voldemort, see if he has done this. Minerva, all members should be out looking for him anywhere that these people might take him." As they nodded their consent and left, Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth, laced with a calming draught. He would find out what happened to Harry. After all, he needed him to influence others, and without him, his plans would be set back years. If he failed, then countless lives would have been wasted, and many more would be lost. His plans absolutely could not be allowed to fail

Yet, even through his calming draught, Albus Dumbledore had a bad feeling.

* * *

So, Harry appears to be causing quite a panic, doesn't he? At least he managed to find a place for awhile. :) don't forget to R&R, i'm always looking for good ideas!


	3. Betrayal

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I do have a good reason for- *dodges flying objects* Hey now, no need to get violent! I happened to have reports to finish. Severus has nothing on my teachers.**

*Apparates behind me* Snape: I doubt that, Mr. Sentinel. Now get on with the story.

*Cowering* **Me****: Yes professor, but can I say one more thing?**

Snape: Make it fast, Selwyn, I don't have all day.

**Me****: Of course professor, it'll just take a moment.**

**In case you get bored with my humble story and want a (in my opinion) better story, please go check out ****The Riddle Answered****, written by the illustrious DZ2, along with the many other stories. They're really, really good, I promise. ****J**

**OK….moving on then, review time!**

**Germanyswarrior: I have a few people in mind, don't worry. ;)**

**Teufel1987: This is why I love people like you, you catch my mistakes, few though they may be. And, while we're on the topic, I have several nasty plans for a certain headmaster we all know. ****J**

**DZ2: thanks, I think Harry would have made a great Slytherin. But, such is life. Thanks for the shout-out!**

**Voldemort Is Dead: Naturally, there will be bashing of Dumbledore and, if I have my way, several others also. As for unnatural friends…we'll see. Nice name BTW. ****J**

**D-M likely together: Ah, someone finally asks about the rest of the Golden Trio. That will be covered in the next few chapters, just bear with me.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, it is greatly appreciated. Keep those reviews coming!**

**So, on that note, IT'S SHOWTIME!**

**

* * *

**

As Harry woke up, he drowsily wondered where he was. He knew he wasn't at the Dursleys, simply because they hadn't demanded him to make breakfast yet. Harry looked around warily, noticing he had only seen a room like this one other time, nearly two years previous.

Suddenly, he remembered all that had happened the night before- breaking out, the Knight Bus, Samantha and the accident, and meeting Tom. While it had been a last resort, hiding at the Leaky Cauldron was a genius move, not to toot his own horn. Considering he only spent about a week here two years ago, no one would come here to look for him until he had left. And, on the off chance that someone would think of looking here, he knew he could trust Tom to hide his whereabouts. On that note, and idly wondering whether the breakfast would be edible, Harry went to go take a shower and start his day on a good note.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in an extremely bad mood. No, that's an understatement. He was pissed off, more so than he had been in years. Not only was Harry missing, but somehow the werewolf had found out. Now, on top of having to search for the boy, he also had to keep Lupin away from the search. If he should find Harry first, he might try to keep him away from his duty in Dumbledore's plans. He had tried it once, but he would not do so again.

Albus chuckled. Again, he thought. Lupin didn't even remember the first time! And, short of being hit with ten counter curses at once, he never would. It pained Albus to do so, but it was for the Greater Good. And, speaking of his furry nuisance…

"Ah, Remus, to what do I owe THIS visit?" Albus said, hiding his dislike for the creature. "I thought I put you in charge of information. Did we get news on Harry's location?"

Remus sighed. "No, it's not that. I just feel so…trapped. If I could just go out there and search for Harry, knowing I was doing something useful,… Albus, I'm worried for him."

Behind his mask of emotions, Albus smiled. So easy to manipulate the weak. "As am I, Remus. However, everyone has a role to perform. Besides, if he should find his way to Grimmauld place, someone has to be waiting. Surely you understand this."

"Yes headmaster, I understand. Forgive me for intruding." Remus said with an air of defeat.

"Think nothing of it, Remus. Hurry now, you never know when we could get news." Albus replied. As the wolf went back through the Floo, he allowed himself a smirk. If the rest of his followers were as easy to manipulate as him, he would never need to lift a wand.

"Now, on to more pressing matters: Finding that troublesome boy."

* * *

After breakfast, which was much better than one would think, Harry set out for Gringotts under a glamour charm. Honestly, it felt like he had a fried egg on his face, but it was necessary if he was going to be out and about. Quickly making his way down through the shops, Harry found himself in front of the large white doors of Gringotts Bank. Trying to look discreet, Harry made his way to the front of the line. To his surprise, a familiar face loomed over the desk.

"May I help you?" the goblin sneered over the counter.

"Yes, I believe you can, Griphook, sir." Harry replied. "I was wondering if I could meet with someone regarding my account here." At this, Harry revealed his glamour charm long enough for Griphook to see his scar

Griphook was floored. Not only did Harry Potter address him by name, he had called him sir! This was almost unheard of! "Err…of course, Mr. Davies, right this way. Just follow me to this back room." Griphook said loudly. Harry smirked. He admired the goblin for thinking on his feet, but still, he could've been a little less… conspicuous.

Griphook led Harry through a labyrinth- like complex, full of doors and dead ends. After what seemed like an hour, Harry was brought in front of two polished marble doors. "You may discuss your business here, Mr. Potter. Please remove your glamour charm, though, it might seem offensive to others." Griphook made a weird contortion of his face, which Harry guessed was a smile.

"Thank you, Griphook. I'll see you on the way out." Once he removed the charm, the double doors swung open to reveal an older goblin, with rather built muscles and a short beard, smiling down on him.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Potter. Welcome to Gringotts." said the goblin, giving off the air of someone who was used to dealing with those who he didn't care for often. "I am Director Ragnok, and I'm the goblin in charge of Gringotts UK. Now, we've got a lot to go over. Since you never responded to any of our letters, we've kept a record of all your statements for you. Also, we've had to freeze the will of one Sirius Black, because you also decided not to attend the reading. In addition, we-"

Harry stopped the goblin. "Wait, what mail? I'v never received even one owl from here. And the will? I was never informed there was a will reading either!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Ragnok, for the first time in a long while, was confused. "Well, let's just check. Hmm… Ah, here we go. All letters sent to you were not delivered due to strong wards, so they went to your guardian, Albus Dumbledore."

There was complete silence in the room for several seconds. Then, finally, "DUMBLEDORE? DUMBLEDORE IS MY GUARDIAN? THEN WHY AM I STUCK LIVING WITH MY GOOD FOR NOTHING AUNT AND UNCLE? THERE IS NO WAY THAT OLD BASTARD IS MY GUARDIAN!"

Ragnok smiled. Oh yes, he thought, this should be good. "Mr. Potter, I must ask you to calm yourself. You are might startle some of the beasts that we have guarding the vaults."

Once Harry finally calmed down enough to continue, Ragnok went on with his explanation. "It appears we will have much more to talk about then I first thought. Let's start with the reading of Sirius Black's will then, shall we?" Harry motioned his consent. "Then, as Director of Gringotts, I hereby authorize the reading of the will of Sirius Black." As ragnok finished speaking, a prerecorded image of Sirius Black appeared over the paper, smiling.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of devious mind and sexy body, do hereby declare this as my last Will and Testament. All other wills before this are null and void."

"My dear friends and family, if you are reading this, it means that I have gone to hang with Prongs and Lily. Hopefully my death accomplished something, such as protecting Harry, facing Voldemort, or impregnating one of my many admirers. Now, I know you all must be bored out of your mind, so I'll try to make this quick."

"Firstly, to Remus Lupin, I leave 5 million galleons and a cottage near Godric's Hallow. Please use it well, buy some new clothes, and stop being idiotic about your feelings."

"To Nymphadora Tonks, I leave 2 million galleons, and, as Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, hereby reinstate Andromeda Black and her family back into the House. I also leave you with two other things. The first is a book that has Nymphadora written on every page, because you cannot do anything about it now." Sirius' image smiled gleefully. "The second is advice: Do not let him get away. You know what I mean."

"To Narcissa, I know what you have gone through. I hereby annul the marriage between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. I also give you 2 million galleons, in a vault oly you can touch. You're not evil, Cissy, I know you're not."

"To Draco Malfoy, I leave 1million galleons, with a stipulation. If you are ever heard saying the word Mudblood, or are caught with the Dark Mark on your arm, this gift will be revoked."

"To the Weasley family, with the exception of the twins, Arthur, and Bill, I leave my disappointment. After I did some digging, I have found out what you have been doing to Harry. You are traitors to the name of wizards, and deserve to have your magic taken away. I have a copy of your meddling, and right after this reading, the goblins have been instructed to send it to the Ministry of Magic, prompting an investigation on Harry's behalf."

"To Gred and Forge Weasley, I leave my shares of Zonko's Joke Shop. These shares will give you majority control of the business, if you do not already have the other shares. I also leave you both a copy of the map, and a copy of the Marauder's Handbook. You know how to open them. Use them well, new Marauders, and make us proud."

"To Albus Dumbledore, I leave my contempt. You have been manipulating Harry since day one, and I will not stand for it. Had you saved me from Azkaban, it might not have come to such an end, seeing as how YOU KNEW PETER WAS THE SECRET-KEEPER! Also, I hereby revoke the use of Grimmauld Place. The wards will no longer let any but the true Lord Black enter without permission. I now ask the good goblins to escort Mr. Dumbledore out. Do not continue until he has left." The Image froze. Ragnok put his finger on the will.

"Now that he's been taken care of, we can continue."

"To Hermione, I leave 4 million galleons. Hermione, you have been a loyal friend to Harry, and I ask that you continue to be. You are a very intelligent witch, almost as kind as Lily, with a temper even greater than hers. I also leave you the Black Library, to do with as you please. Just remember, girlie, what we talked about. Don't give up hope.

"Finally, To my godson, Harry, I leave the Title of Lord Black. This officially makes you emancipated in the eyes of the law. I also give to you whatever remains in my possession, making you richer than before. Pick your friends wisely Harry. Ms. Granger, Remus, and the Twins are the only trustworthy ones attending this reading. I leave you a letter explaining what I mean, in addition to a pensieve full of memories of my time with James and Lily. I love you Harry, more than you realize. Live your life YOUR way, and be happy."

"This concludes my will reading. I only have one thing left to say to you all, and that is: MISCHIEF MANAGED!"

At the hidden command, Streamers burst forth from the will, coating Harry and Ragnok in the mess. The image of Sirius started to laugh, and faded from view. Harry couldn't help but laugh, this was just so like his godfather. Looking quickly, Harry saw a small smile on the goblin's face. Ragnok vanished the mess, and calmed himself before speaking.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to offer my condolences. Mr. Black was a good man to goblins, and he was a good friend of mine. I can only imagine what you must be feeling." said Ragnok remorsefully.

Harry gave a somber smile. "Thank you Ragnok. But, in the future, please call me Harry."

"If you insist, Mr...Harry. Now, in his will, Sirius gave you the title of Lord Black, making you head of the house. God knows how, but he somehow got your blood and used it for the transfer ritual. You are now Lord Black, and are an official adult in the eyes of all. For you, this is a good thing, because you can now claim your other inheritances. To know what you can actually claim, however, we will need a sample of your blood." Ragnok looked at Harry, motioning to the dagger on the desk. "Just a few drops will do, the cut will be healed quickly."

Harry, not doubting the goblin for an instant, took the dagger from the desk, making a small incision on his palm. As a few drops landed on the blade, the cut healed instantly. Ragnok took the dagger, brought out a piece of parchment, and flicked the blood onto the paper. Instantly, writing began to appear on the paper, quickly jotting down information. Once it was obvious that the writing was done, Ragnok picked it up from the desk- and promptly fell out of his chair. As he stood up, he handed the paper to Harry. It read:

_**Harold James Godric Potter**_

**Lord of Potter by blood**

**Lord of Black, by inheritance**

**Lord of Emerson, by blood.**

**Lord of Gryffindor, by blood and magic. ***

**Lord of Slytherin, twice by magic. ***

**Holdings**

**Potter Vault: 762, 891, 543 galleons, artifacts, and property.**

**Trust vault: 42, 731 galleons, to reset every year to 100,000 galleons**

**Black Vault: 932, 154, 687 galleons, artifacts, and property.**

**Emerson Vault: 2, 856, 294 galleons, and property**

**Gryffindor Vault: unknown**

**Slytherin Vault: unknown**

**Shares (totals)**

**100% Quality Quidditch Supplies**

**74% Daily Prophet**

**80% Flourish and Blotts**

**57% Ollivander's Wands**

**66% Madame Malkins**

**49% Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

**50% Hogwarts Castle**

Harry stared at the paper dumbfounded. According to this, not only was he insanely rich, he owned a good part of Diagon Alley, AND he was somehow Heir to two of the founders!

This proved to be too much for Harry's brain to handle as, with a confused look at Ragnok, he slipped into blissfull unconsciousness.

While standing over the still form of Harry Potter, Ragnok smiled. HE had one of the most powerful people in the world in his room. After Harry claimed his inheritance, he would definitely be a force to be reckoned with. Ragnok would certainly hate to become his enemy. "Oh yes, I would definitely hate to be Dumbledore or Voldemort." the director said to no one in particular. "They won't know what hit them."

**Ok, that was incredibly fun to write. So, now that Harry is free and has found out his inheritance, what will he do now? What's up with Albus? Why would Harry be heir to two founders? Keep reading and find out! One more thing: thank you everyone who has read this far. I love seeing all the comments, and the story alerts and author alerts definitely keep me wanting to write. It wouldn't be as fun writing without you all! So thanks!**


	4. Inheritance

OK, college is finally out for the semester, which left me time to come back to my poor little ficlet. :) halfway through the next one, expect the next chapter before new year. :)

Italics: thoughts

When Harry finally decided to wake up, he realized that, once again, he was in a room he was not familiar with. _Mental note to self: before passing out, ensure that it is somewhere I will recognize. _Looking around, Harry saw that he was in the same room he had passed out in, with Director Ragnok sitting in the same seat, apparently looking over paperwork. Hoping that Ragnok would not miss his company for a few minutes more, Harry decided that he would try to go over things. The report Ragnok showed him was incredible, and that was putting it mildly. _Not only am I insanely rich, but all those inheritances too! I knew about the Black and Potter ones already, so nothing new there. Emerson…I've never heard that name before. I bet Ragnok has though, I'll ask him. Gryffindor, well I guess I always knew that. After all, the sword kinda proved that I was an heir. But Slytherin? Really? And what was that twice stuff about? More questions for Ragnok then, I suppose._

Sitting up, Harry decided that he'd better get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. Looking to Ragnok, Harry noted that while he appeared to be busy with paperwork, Ragnok had seen Harry wake up the first time, and was simply waiting for him to rejoin the conversation.

"I was wondering when you would decide to join us, Harry. You've been out for five hours. You nearly had me convinced you had died of shock." Ragnok tried, and failed, to hide a smile behind this last comment.

Realizing that that was probably the best he could do in the goblin humor department, Harry moved back to the desk, staring at the document that was still visible on top of all the other papers.

"Director, that test has to be wrong! How could I possibly be related to two Founders and three Ancient and Noble Houses, and still be this weak? Not to mention, this is the first that I've ever heard about me owning the Emerson, Gryffindor, or Slytherin lines!" Harry exclaimed. He was still reeling from the fact that there was even such a possibility.

Ragnok looked guilty. "While you were… indisposed, I had some of my other workers dredge up the files on your possible inheritances. The Potter inheritance, of course, can be claimed at any time, now that you are emancipated. The Black inheritance holds the same reason. The Emerson inheritance was apparently on your mother's side. My only guess on that would be that your mothers' side had a line of squibs before reaching your mother. Here's where things get tricky, though."

Ragnok pulled a file from the stack. "The will reads, and I quote: "The Gryffindor Inheritance Test shall only be administered to one of my line who has proven their Bravery, Selflessness, and Courage in their lifetime. So declares Godric Gryffindor, Co-Founder of Hogwarts." So, given the events of your first four years at Hogwarts, we've agreed to administer that test. This, however, is the one we are most concerned about. "I, Salazar Slytherin, Co-Founder of Hogwarts, impose this will on my descendants. Before admitting the Inheritance Test, my heir must have found the hiding place of our ancestors. Once he has conversed with the Great Serpent, only then shall the test be allowed." Obviously, this is where we run into problems. We have absolutely no idea what he is talking about."

Harry grinned and explained the events in the Chamber "The test can be allowed, I have finished everything. However, what is with this twice by magic stuff?"

This time, Ragnok grinned. "Harry, when one defeats an heir, as in a battle to the death, the victor can claim full rights to the inheritance. Now, we all know that you defeated the first heir back in 1981. According to our records, however, you also have a magical tie to the Founder. Tell me, Harry, did the Basilisk manage to poison you?"

Warily, Harry replied "Yes, why?"

"Because, according to our records, that basilisk would have been Salazar's familiar. Poisoning you most likely gave you a partial bond with Slytherin's bloodline. Technically, Harry, you are soon to be one of the most powerful and influential people in all of Great Britain."

Harry looked determinedly at the paper once more before returning his gaze for the goblin. "I'm ready for the tests. When can we start?"

Ragnok smiled. "I'll have Griphook take you to the Inheritance room. You'll have to take all of the tests at once, I'm afraid. Afterwards, regardless of the outcome, you will be transported to my chamber again. We'll talk more then, Harry. If what I suspect is right, I might have an offer to make you. Good luck."

"Thank you Ragnok. May your gold continue to flow." Harry said with a bow. Going outside the office, Griphook stood and led Harry through more tunnel networks. After what seemed like hours, but was in reality about 30 minutes, the duo reached a large set of doors with blood drop-shaped emblems inscribed on each side.

"Mr. Potter, this is the Inheritance Room. Inside, you will find a large pillar inscribed with runes. Simply place your wand hand on the pillar ad declare which inheritance you wish to take." Griphook instructed. "While not necessary, I would recommend taking a break in between each test, so as to regain your strength. May you succeed in your tasks, Harry."

"Thank you Griphook, may your gold be plentiful and multiply." replied Harry. After Griphook left, Harry went to go open the door. Upon placing his hand on the door, Harry felt like he had been placed in a vacuum. Closing his eyes, Harry waited for the sensation to vanish. Once he felt normal, he looked around quickly. Somehow, he had arrived inside the room. In the direct center of the room, a large stone pillar stood out proudly.

"Now or never, I suppose." Harry said to no one in particular. Walking to the center of the room, Harry placed his hand on the pillar and announced "I, Harold James Potter, hereby claim the Black inheritance!"

As Harry spoke the last word, the room started shifting its appearance, swapping out bleak dungeon with open, red and gold décor. Once this was finished, a figure appeared with its back turned to Harry. In a raspy voice, it started to speak. "Do you solemnly swear that you are up to no good?"

Smiling, realizing who must be speaking to him, Harry replied: "I, Harry James Potter, Do solemnly swear on the Marauder Legacy, that I am up to no good"

With those words, the figure turned around, revealing a man wearing baggy robes, his hair worn long around his face, and eyes full of love and pride. Wasting no time, Sirius Black quickly grabbed his godson and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Harry, I knew you'd come through! Tell me, how did everyone react to my will, I want to hear all about it!"

After getting over the shock of his dead godfather talking to him, Harry replied " Well, Sirius, I'm the only one who's heard it yet." At the confused look on his godfather's face, Harry explained the last couple of hours. By the end of the narration, Sirius was furious.

"I KNEW he set that up, that sodding bastard! Harry, whatever you do, please promise me you will NEVER stay alone in a room with Dumbledore. He will stop at nothing now to control you. If he ever catches a glimpse of the papers Ragnok filed, you'll be dead before you can say seriously." Harry smiled. "Of course Sirius, I knew that. But first, can you explain how you are here?"

Sirius frowned. "Well, as you know, I was the last Black family Head of House. This means that, upon my death, I do not cross immediately over. After we're done, yes, I get to move on. But, in your case, I think I'll wait for your test to finish before moving on. After all, I have two other people to wait for."

"Sirius, you can't mean….no…my parents?" Harry exclaimed.

"That's right Harry. Both your mum and dad are waiting for you to claim the inheritances. Now, before we finish, I have something else to tell you. Each inheritance comes with a family gift. From the Blacks, you will receive knowledge of the Dark Arts. As your godfather, I am also allowed to give you one other gift. I give you the gift of perfect Occlumency, as I was an Occlumens while alive. Train every night, and you will never have to worry about attacks again. I love you Harry, like the son I never had. Good luck kicking the world back into shape." As they embraced one last time, the room started to revert back to its normal appearance. With one final wave, Sirius disappeared from view.

Harry looked around once more, and where Sirius had originally stood, there was a wooden podium. Harry noticed it had a ring on it, black onyx with a gold letter B inscribed on it. Harry put it on, and instantly felt his mind expand. He suddenly could recall the names of many spells, most dark in nature. He then tested his shields, and realized that, in addition to having absolutely perfect defenses, he also had the knowledge of how to teach others the art. Smiling, he silently thanked Sirius for his incredible gift.

* * *

Albus was frustrated, to say the least. Not only was it proving impossible to find the boy, but he was now beginning to suspect that the situation was much more complicated that he originally believed. If Voldemort had been the one to take the boy, he would have heard of it already. Assuming that the idiot boy did not run away to hide, that meant that he had to be receiving aid from someone. Unfortunately, Albus couldn't think of anyone who would be willing to disobey his orders to assist the boy.

_The boy needed to be found, and soon. If he got too powerful, he might not be amicable to being led around anymore. He would need to act quickly, especially if he wanted to remain undiscovered. Once he confirmed that Harry had not been turned against him, then-_

BOOM!

Caught off guard, Albus was blown backward by the force of the explosion. He wound up blasted against his large bookshelf, breaking two shelves and sending books flying out of place. If it had not been for the quickly placed shield spell, he would've been pelted with a mixture of splintered wood and shrapnel.

Looking to the source, Albus realized that one of the machines had exploded. Now, if only he could tell which one. _The life meter was still active, and the ward meter was working, but then what-_

The answer hit him like a reducto to the chest. "No…no, it can't be…not after so much planning…no…NO!"

If anyone had been there to witness what had happened, they would say it looked like someone had intentionally tried to turn the Headmaster into a bomb, and succeeded. As Albus gave out wave after wave of incredible magical fury, all things in the room not protected by spellwork simply turned to dust. Excluding a certain magical bird, although that had changed too.

Fawkes once admired the man she considered her friend. He had done everything he could to stop evil from destroying the magical, and she had respected it with a phoenix bond. Phoenix bonds were incredibly powerful, and would not be broken unless the phoenix truly felt that the bond-partner was completely unredeemable. Fawkes had long ago considered the fact that her bond-partner was becoming what he sought to destroy, due to his paranoia. Once the wave of magical energy hit her, however, she could no longer deny it. He was beyond her ability to save. And that was enough for the bond to shatter into a million pieces. Fawkes trilled mournfully, remembering the once great wizard for what he had been before, and mourning his passing. Fawkes finally flew out the window, knowing she had to find a way to stop the evil the man had become.

Eventually, Dumbledore calmed down enough to regain control. _This was the last straw. The boy needed to be gotten rid of, soon. And he had just the way to do it._

"Fawkes, dear, could you please collect Mr. Potter for me please?" Dumbledore intoned politely. He turned around- only to find an empty perch. "No matter, I'll just summon her back through the bond, and….and…" Albus looked for the bond. He knew it was here somewhere. Then, just like before, he realized what had happened. All was quiet in the ruined office for several minutes. Then-

"RRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The citizens of Hogsmeade later confirmed that, a short time after a phoenix had flown overhead and disappeared, the Headmaster's tower exploded, cracked away from the main tower, and fell six hundred feet into the lake below.

* * *

_One down, four to go._ _Now that I know what to expect…kind of…I definitely want to Potter and Emerson next._ Once again, Harry turned to the center of the room. Placing his hand once more on the obelisk, he intoned clearly " I, Harry James Potter-Black, hereby lay claim to the Potter inheritance!"

Harry thought for sure that he would be taken to a Gryffindor room once more. Instead of Gryffindor colors, however, he appeared to be in a living room of sorts. Not a true one, because there were no stairs, windows, or doors, but a living room all the same. However, there was no one here.

"Who dares lay claim to the Potter inheritance?" a voice screeched. _What the bloody hell? I thought I was supposed to meet dad, but this…_

"I dare! Who lies in my path to the claim?" Harry asked. Suddenly, a figure in dark red robes appeared, back turned. _Ok, this could be going better… _"What is the test?"

The robed one appeared to think. "The Potters are a long line, with great knowledge. If you are truly a Potter, use your knowledge and defeat me!"

Harry stood there looking shocked. _This person actually wanted to fight him? This is insane! Let me think. I could try to beat him outright, but I know he would beat me. If I try to trick him, it might go against an unknown rule. Wait a minute… Hah!_

Harry stared at the back of the man's head. "I refuse. There is no way I could possibly defeat you. You have had many years to practice, I have had four. I will not enter into a pointless fight. You have won."

The figure backed up until he was directly in front of Harry. "You have been taught well, young one. However, I have one more thing to tell you. You, Harry Potter…have just been pranked."

Harry stared at the man…who suddenly exploded into a jumble of streamers and confetti. Loud music poured into the room, as balloons began to fall from the ceiling. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sheer nerve.

"Well son, I didn't think you'd actually be able to get through that, but here you are. Guess I need a new prank now, huh?"

Harry didn't want to turn around. If this was another prank…he definitely wouldn't handle it well. Harry imperceptibly brought his wand out of his sleeve. Then, moving quickly, he spun around, charged forward to cast a spell… and crashed into what at first glance was a grown up version of himself. Almost. The eyes weren't green, and he was taller. _It can't be…_

"Dad?" Harry asked in a small voice. "Dad?" Harry took one more look at the smiling man, and then promptly proceeded to break down all over his father. Harry spent the next hour weeping, still in shock. James, for it was indeed he, just held his son, comforting him just by not disappearing.

Eventually, Harry calmed down enough to ask a couple questions. By this point, they were on the couch, side by side, as if they were best friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

"Dad, what was up with that test?" Harry asked. It really didn't make any sense, mostly because he didn't really see it as a test.

"Well, it wasn't just a lame prank. Unlike most tests, you had no goal. This was a test of your morals, to see if you would sacrifice someone for a chance at power. You used logic. I had used laughter. So long as you refuse to do them harm, you pass. Now, my turn. What's being famous like?

"Not as great as you would think." On and on they went, bouncing stories and ideas off of one another. After a couple of hours, they had talked about 15 years worth of memories, stories, and adventures, up until now.

"Harry, I swear to you, Dumbledore WILL pay!" James yelled. "I KNEW I should've listened to Lily, I knew it! Sirius must hate us. I can't believe we trusted him! Sirius would've died before he gave up our secret. ARGHHH!"

Harry was a little startled by the outburst. "Dad, easy, calm down. Getting angry now won't help anyone."

James took several deep breaths. As he calmed down, Harry's mind was going a mile a minute. _Wow, I really do take after him. The temper, the reasoning, the hair. I really wish I could've spent more time with him and mum. At least I know one day I'll get that chance…hopefully a long time for now._

James smiled at the young man in front of him. _He's grown up with much more hardship than he ever needed to have. With everything that will be happening to him soon, I highly doubt that it will be any easier. But, he will have his friends by his side. That will have to do. _"OK Prongslet, time to get down to business. Believe it or not, we do have a time limit to meet." Harry listened with rapt attention. "Here's how this works. You passed the test already, so you will get the Potter ring. This will merge with your other rings. Also, you get to receive some of our gifts. From the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, you will receive knowledge equivalent to that of a Transfiguration master. You will have to train a bit to use it, but I have no doubt that you will be able to use it soon. Also, as your father, and due to my sacrifice, I can give you one more gift. I decided that I will give you the gift of Animagus training."

Harry started sputtering. Becoming an Animagus was a lost dream to him. After a test he had done last year, he was not supposed to be able to become an Animagus.

James winked. "Yes, I knew you wouldn't be able to become an Animagus otherwise. So, now you will be able to become an Animagus! With this gift, you can have as many as five different forms, one for each inheritance. Black will be a grim, Potter will be a stag, Emerson will be a phoenix most likely, and obviously a lion and some type of snake for Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. You will have to figure out how to transform, but at least you will have the knowledge already."

Harry's eyes started to water, and he silently started to sob. "Dad…thank you…so much. I…I'll miss you." As Harry once again started to lose control, James moved in and hugged his son close to him.

"Harry, I love you more than you could possibly imagine. You have made me so incredibly proud. I am sorry I could not be there for you growing up, but I could not have asked for a better son. I'll always be with you in your heart Prongslet, just remember that. Teach Dumbledore a lesson for us, get Voldemort out of the world of the living, and get this world back into shape. You can do it, son. Go get'em." As Harry nodded his head, the scene slowly started fading, until finally, James too faded away into nothingness. Seeing a ring where his father was standing, Harry put it on his finger, where it eclipsed the other ring. Feeling the talents rushing into his body and mind, Harry once more mourned the life of his father, crying himself to sleep on the cold floor of the dungeon.

* * *

**Well, what do we think? two inheritances down, three to go, and this is still only the beginning! next chapter, we have the final three tests, and a look into the lives of harry's "friends." wishing ou all a Happy Holidays,**

** ~SelwynSentinel  
**


	5. Plans of Domination

Chapter five: Plans of Domination

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling owns. i own any spells or characters that i choose to create, and that is it. i also make no money from this.

**Alright folks, I obviously didn't get this chapter out when I wanted to, but hey, stuff happens. Hopefully this chapter will help you all forgive me. Also, I would like to thank you all for the festive wishes. Ok, now it's Review time!**

**DZ2- good idea, but I'm going easy on Harry for his test. Besides, Harry has done more than enough to appease certain cunning people. ;)**

**Liam55- don't worry about everyone's favorite Slytherin. I have big plans for him, but he won't appear for a couple chapters yet.**

**Faneka- thanks, and Dumbles' explosion (and survival) will be covered here briefly, with more next chapter most likely.**

**Just saying this now, while I do appreciate the reviews that say how awesome my story is so far, I probably won't respond unless you ask me something or give me a few ideas.**

**As always, I recommend reading DZ2 if you want a couple good Dark!harry stories. Also, while not a dark harry story, you might enjoy Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality by less wrong. A little…off, but it appealed to me. ****J**

**And now, without further ado, IT'S SHOWTIME!**

Hours later, Harry woke up on the floor of the dungeon-like room he was taking the tests in. Standing up rather quickly, Harry ran through what had happened earlier. _Let's see here. First, I find out Dumbledore is a lying bastard that wants nothing more than to make me his pawn. Then, Gringotts tell me that I am the head of five different Ancient and Noble Houses, two of which are the Founders of Hogwarts! If that wasn't enough, these tests are freaky! Sirius AND Dad both spending time with me, telling me all this stuff, and then giving me all these powers! Animagus, Occlumens, Legilimens, Dark Arts prodigy, and Transfiguration prodigy, and I probably have more on the way! Oh yeah, I still have three to go…Right, might as well finish up. Emerson first._

Taking the hand with the rings on it, Harry put it up against the obelisk. "I, Harry James Potter-Black, hereby lay claim to the Emerson inheritance!" As before, the room made to change. With Black, the room became the Gryffindor Common Room. For Potter, it had been the cottage in Godric's Hollow. However, Emerson was totally different. The Emerson room wasn't a room at all- it was a great open field. Flower patches were spread out through the area, whose center was a lake with a sitting stone nearby. On that stone, there was a young girl, probably around 6 or 7 years old, crying her eyes out. Harry being Harry, he couldn't let someone be miserable if he could help it. Running over to the poor girl took some time, but he eventually sat down near the girl on the rock.

"Err…hi there. My name's Harry. What's wrong?" The girl looked at him. She had obviously been crying for some time. "It's my parents. We live over the hill there. I was playing inside. Mommy and Daddy were relaxing. Then, these men in black robes showed up." She cringed at the thought. _This poor girl, what she must have gone through. "_They tied them up with their wands, and used…they used…THEY USED CRUCIO!" She screamed, breaking down once more. Harry grabbed the girl to him, trying to comfort her and calm her down. Through her sobbing, Harry managed to get the rest of the story.

Once the girl, Kate, saw her parents being tortured, she grabbed a wand and somehow cast a bombarding hex at the group. The resulting explosion tore down nearly the entire house. The girl managed to cast a shield spell before the house fell, but it was too late. Her parents had been hit by killing curses while she had cast the curse. Home destroyed, parents dead, and worried that more of the men would come, Kate had run several miles to this secret spot she had discovered and was waiting to die.

"You poor girl, hush now, you're safe." Harry said soothingly. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Just stay close, and I'll make sure nobody can get to you." Eventually, Kate fell asleep in his arms, having cried herself to sleep. Gently laying her down, Harry used what he knew about transfiguration to make a bed for the girl. Once she was tucked in, Harry took the opportunity to unsheathe his wand before turning to the lone figure several paces behind him. With a simple gust of wind, the figure's hood fell off, revealing the smiling face of Lily Evans-Potter, looking every bit as loving and kind as he had always heard.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever, one lovingly and full of compassion, the other happy, confused, and sad. Finally, Harry broke the silence. "She was the test, wasn't she?" he asked. Lily nodded, thankful that she could explain. "Yes, my dear, she was. However, her story was true. Little Kate really did have her family taken away, and came here to die. However, she was found by our ancestor, Patrick Evans, and taken into his family. He had a pure heart, and wanted that for all of his descendants. So he set up this challenge, to see whether or not someone would help the girl or ignore her or do something unpleasant. Thankfully, you have passed, my son, else I could not be here."

Harry would have cried, had he not felt entirely drained. As it was, Harry ran to her, sobbing into her cloak, yet trying to stop, not wanting to be weak in front of his mother. But the two really didn't care about looking strong, just enjoying each other's warmth. Finally, though, they both sat up, knowing that this could only be a temporary rest.

"Harry, my dear, have you taken the other tests, the Black and Potter tests?" Lily asked. When Harry nodded in the affirmative, she smiled. "Well, then, this will be easier. We'll use a legillimancy link! It's where two Legillimancers connect their minds, and share memories," she added, seeing him look confused. "usually only used between close relatives, or lovers. Just look into my eyes, Harry. I can take care of the rest."

Feeling that he had no reason to object, he complied with her request, looking deep into her eyes. Suddenly, he felt like his brain got an overdose of electricity, as Lily's memories started to pour into his head. Petunia, playing with her as a child. Meeting Severus in the local park. Discovering she was a witch. Her Hogwarts years. The wedding. All the memories she had of Harry. These memories, and many more, were forcing his way into his permanent memories, burying their way deep into his subconscious.

Millions of hours later, although it was really five minutes, Harry and Lily collapsed once more, this time overwhelmed by the memories of the other. _If I never got one gift from her, I would be happy with just these memories. _Harry sat there relaxing in the comfort of the quiet room.

Which lasted about two seconds.

"**HOW DARE THEY?" **Lily screeched at the top of her lungs. "**ALBUS KNEW THAT MY SISTER HATED MAGIC! HE KNEW THAT WE HAD A LIST OF GUARDIANS PREPARED, AND HE KNEW HE WAS NOT TO BE ALLOWED NEAR YOU SHOULD WE DIE! AND PETUNIA, I THOUGHT BETTER OF HER THAN THAT! SHE SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT DUMBLEDORE WAS FULL OF IT! AND TO **_**ABUSE YOU?**_** THAT IS WAY OVER THE LINE! GOD HELP ME WHEN I SEE HER, SHE WILL REGRET EVER HAVING GONE AGAINST ME AND MINE!**" Lily continued to rant, going on continuously about how evil Dumbledore was, and how her sister was an ugly hag. Harry shrunk back into the chair, scared of this reaction. _Wow, I'd hate to be Dumbledore or Petunia right now…or James for that matter, she's downright scary when she gets mad._

Finally, Harry got his mother to calm down enough to the point where she wasn't screaming. "Harry, my poor child, god only knows how you turned out so well. But I do believe it's time to put Britannia back in its place. The ministry is floundering, Dumbledore is corrupt, and everyone else are like so much sheep being led to slaughter. You would have no problem taking over, and the people would love you for it."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Wait, my MOTHER wants me to take over magical Britain? Wow, that's….wow! I mean, I knew I would have to fix it, but take over?"

Lily smiled. "Don't forget Harry, you are going to be incredibly powerful. You still have two more tests to finish. By the time you pass those- and I KNOW you will pass- you'll be more powerful than Dumbledore and Tom combined. And, on top of that, you've got your friends to count on, friends that would follow you to the end of the earth…but you should get an unbreakable oath anyway. Look at what happened with Wormtail." Harry shuddered. "And you know that you'll always have our love. So go do what you need to and save the world, with our blessing. Ah, right, the gifts!"

Lily looked down upon her son with a gentle smile. "As your reward for passing the Emerson test, you will become a charms master. Similar to what your father gave you for transfiguration, you'll need to train to get it perfect, but you'll be very well off without training too. Also, because of my sacrifice, I can give you one more gift too. Harry, my son, I give you the gift of the healing arts. You will know all healing charms for every situation, including how to use them offensively. While I may not be able to do anything else for you here, check my vault when you get a chance. There should be at least a few things that can aid you there."

"Thank you, Mum, thank you so much. I can't wait until I get to see you again. I swear, the next time you see me, I'll be a powerful wizard, just like you want me to be!" Harry sobbed, tears at the edge of his vision.

"I know son. But please, I don't want to see you until long after your 100th birthday." Lily smirked. Harry laughed as he hugged his mother goodbye for the last time. _I know that she wants me to be powerful, _he thought, as his mother and the room started disappearing, _But I don't know if I'm ready for this yet… No, I have to be ready. For Britain's sake, the world's sake…and my sake, I will be ready._

By the time Harry finished this thought, the room had reverted to it's original form. Once more, there was a ring waiting for him, this one emerald green in a red setting. Putting it on, Harry felt the skills his mother had told him of flow into his body, accompanied by the warm feeling of love he was sure his mother had sent with him. Going through his mind were the many spells that had been passed down the Emerson line, from the most basic charms to the most powerful healing spells. Relishing in the knowledge, Harry stood there and waited for the download to process.

After a time, Harry opened his eyes. _One down, two to go. Gryffindor, here I come!_

Moving forward and placing his hand on the obelisk, Harry felt the words come out of his mouth, as though someone else were speaking. "_**Long has it been since there has been a suitable heir. As the one true heir of the founders, I, Harry James Potter-Black-Emerson, claim my birthright!**_"

At once, the room morphed into a copy of the Great Hall of Hogwarts, except this was obviously newer, more regal. Harry found himself kneeling at the base of the teacher's table, as addressing royalty. As he looked up, he realized he probably was. Instead of the teachers' chairs, two golden and two silver thrones were sitting side by side. Slowly taking form were four people whom anyone in Wizarding Britain would recognize. Anyone except Harry that is.

The leftmost silver throne was now sitting a rather kind looking lady, looking much like Molly Weasley with dark brown hair. Clad in robed of yellow and black, she held a chalice that would never empty. The silver throne on the right had an entirely different lady in its seat. She was tall and slim, with long, raven black hair, blue and bronze robes and a rather scholarly look about her. On her head was an elegant crown, with a giant white diamond. Her hands held a large tome with a raven on the cover, and it looked quite well read.

The Golden thrones held entirely different characters. The one on the left carried the oldest of the group. Silver gray hair, with a beard to match, the crafty looking wizard was robed in green and silver, with a locket around his neck and a rather important looking ring on his finger. The rightmost man was definitely the most imposing of the four. His hair was a mix of red and blonde, with a short beard the same color. It was hard to judge his figure, because in place of robes, this man wore silver, ruby encrusted armor. The golden ruby gauntlets on his arms would normally have been the most noticeable thing about him. However, it was only upon seeing a familiar sword hanging from the man's waist that Harry put the pieces together.

Realizing exactly who it was he was standing before, Harry quickly dropped back down into a kneel. "Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff, it is truly an honor to make your acquaintance."

Hufflepuff smiled. "Rise, young Harry. There is no need for formalities amongst us. Now, I imagine you have some questions for us, correct?"

Harry stood. "Yes, if I may. Ladies, while I am not displeased, I find myself wondering why exactly you are here, when I have been told that I am heir only to Lords Gryffindor and Slytherin. Also, my Lords, I would ask what you would have me do to prove myself worthy."

"I believe I shall answer your first question, Mr. Potter." Ravenclaw replied. "As you know, the four of us created this school, and its houses. What was not in the history you know today is that after our first term as professors, we married the loves of our lives. I wed Godric, while Helga here chose Salazar. So technically, you are descended from all four of us." Harry nodded in understanding.

Salazar and Godric both stood up. "Harry, Godric and I both decided that, should the sorting hat find you worthy, that we would decide a final test for you. Potter, Harry!" Salazar yelled, as the sorting hat appeared on the stool in front of him. Feeling a lot like a first year once more, Harry moved the hat off the stool and onto his head.

"_Ah, if it isn't Mr. Potter. One of my more interesting students, if I do say so myself. Well now, you've changed rather a lot since first yeah, haven't you? You have extreme loyalty, not just to your friends, but to all of the magical world. I can see your large ambition, and the cunning you've gained over the years. The knowledge you've gained is immense, and I can see a desire for more. And, of course, your famous bravery that has gotten you into much trouble. Now that you will no longer refute my decision, I believe I can sort you properly. Enjoy your life, Mr. Potter." "_**HOGWARTS**!" the hat screamed to the room. All four founders were clapping as Harry sat the hat back on its stool.

Godric started. "Well done Mr. Potter, well done indeed! It takes a lot to be considered for all four houses. As such, we all have one specific task for you. Mine will be to fight me in a true swordfight." _Should've counted on that one._

Salazar stood up. "Mine you have already passed, as I would have had you defeat my basilisk without the use of parseltongue. Even I have trouble fighting Sylvia without using it." _Thank god…wait, he named that thing SYLVIA?_

Rowena smiled. " I will determine your knowledge by a series of spell tests." _How Ravenclaw. That should be fun._

Helga stood and approached Harry. "Harry, I can ask no more of you than you have already done. You have shown true loyalty to those around you. It takes bravery to stand up to Godric, cunning to defeat a basilisk, and wit to match spells with Rowena. Should you stand firm and do your best in each, I will consider my test complete, as you will have been loyal to your duty." At the end of her sentence, Helga reached forward and drew Harry into the greatest, most loving hug he had ever known. _If only I didn't have to leave this hug. _Upon being released, Harry smiled at her, then looked at Godric and Rowena. "I'm ready."

Rowena stood. "All of these spells require a great deal of power to cast, much more than the average wizard has access to. Do not be upset if you cannot get them at first. Now, the first spell will summon a weapon for you. _Commandate Primus!" _Holding her wand out in front of her, the wand transformed into a pair of two blue-bronze daggers. Around the room, the others had also done the spell. Helga had a yellow and black longbow. Godric had a copy of his silver and ruby sword that hung at his waist. Salazar had a silver scythe with a long, dark green handle.

Nervously, Harry stood in front of them. "Commandate Primus_!" _Suddenly, instead of his holly wand, Harry found himself holding a silver and black sword-staff. One end looked like a regular staff with a gnarled top. The bottom, however, was a full sword, made to look as though it was a growing part of the staff. Harry just stood in front of the founders, completely baffled.

Rowena took pity on him. "Each weapon is unique to the wielder. However, I think you might be able to call any weapon to you if you needed. Now, the second spell sets a force field around the contours of your body, like a second skin. Do as I do. Riflectus Malos_!" _She chanted the words several times. At first, it appeared as though nothing had happened. Then, out of nowhere, Helga fired an arrow directly at her head. Before Harry could do anything, he arrow halted in midair, centimeters from her head, and was flung back at Helga, who snatched it in midair. Godric then aimed a slice at his wife's neck. Once more, the attack was stopped, and the sword was blasted out of his hands. Salazar pointed the head of his scythe at her. "_Avada Kedavra!" "_NO!" Harry screamed as the curse sped towards her. The curse hit her in the gut…then rebounded back toward Salazar, who sidestepped the curse.

Rowena looked up. "The only shield I have ever found that can repel a killing curse. However, there is a drawback." Godric yelled out his next spell. "Rictusempra!" The spell shot straight through her shield, and she dropped to the ground laughing. Godric chuckled and looked to Harry. "The shield can only stop a lethal curse. Any spell not meant to cause harm can pass right through as if nothing was there."

"Seems useful enough for combat. I'd never be able to use it against the Weasley twins though." Harry said. "Riflectus Malos_!" _Harry could feel the spell taking effect, almost like someone was forcing him into a full body-suit. Once the feeling stopped, he nodded towards Rowena. "Bombarda!" Four jets of light came streaking towards Harry at once. As the spells hit, he felt a slight pressure, which stopped once the spells fizzled out.

Helga smirked at her friend. "Rowena, I'm pretty sure he has you beat. Just admit defeat, Harry clearly has more power than all four of us. In fact, I wonder if Godric will really challenge him at all."

At the obvious betrayal of her longtime companion, Rowena sat down. "Very well. Mr. Potter, much as I hate to admit this, I can find no flaw in you. You have passed." Looking at her husband, she said "Godric, no going easy on him. He can handle it."

Godric stood and walked down toward Harry. As he did so, the space between them changed into a circular arena. Smirking, Godric drew his sword. "This, Harry, will be your final challenge. Summon your weapon, and fight!" he snarled. _Wow, he looks a lot scarier when he's in battle mode_, Harry thought. _but I bet he also makes mistakes easier._ "Commandate Primus!" Harry yelled, bringing forth his battle-staff.

The two combatants slowly started circling each other, both trying their hardest to figure out a plan of attack. Godric made the first move, swinging his sword in a sideways chop. Harry brought his blade to block, and countered by forcing the staff into Godric's stomach, which forced him back a few steps. Taking advantage of the situation, Harry pressed his attack, delivering short, sharp blows with the sword end of his weapon. Godric blocked and parried almost all of them, barely, while still trying to get his breath back. As Harry backed off, Godric threw his sword at Harry, who let it land behind him. Harry smirked at his opponent, seeing victory at the loss of Godric's sword. However, he just smiled and mouthed something Harry didn't see. Suddenly, Harry had his feet knocked out from under him. As he looked up, he saw Godric standing over him, sword at his neck.

"How?" was all Harry could ask. "Easy. I just summoned it from behind you. The key to magical fighting, Harry, is to catch your opponent off guard." Godric answered smugly. "However, you did exceptionally well for your first real fight, against an armed opponent. You pass."

Harry smiled. He had just gained the approval of all four Hogwarts founders, and learned new ways to aid him in his battle against Voldemort. "Not to be rude, but what happens now?"

The four friends looked at each other and smiled. _I bet they all know legillimancy. It wouldn't surprise me._ Rowena stood and spoke first. "Now, Harry, you will be going back to your world with our blessings. However, your gifts are now in order. From me, you will receive an art of my own creation, the internal library. You will be able to read a book, and all of its information will be stored neatly away for you to call on at any time."

Helga then stood up. 'Harry, you will receive from me another self-created art. I believe it is nowadays called aura reading. You will be able to tell someone's mood, their thoughts, even their intentions, just by looking at them. It's even better than legillimancy, because it is entirely undetectable!"

Salazar stood and moved next to his wife. "Obviously, Harry, you have already inherited my noble art. Therefore, I have one other gift I think will suffice. I will give you access to my personal chambers at Hogwarts. APPARENTLY, the entrance was concealed by a girl's bathroom. Go to the door, and, in Parseltongue, say Sal's Space. I'll leave the exploring to you."

Finally, Godric moved over to be near Rowena. "Last but not least, myself. Harry, you have shown true bravery, cunning, wit, and loyalty in your life, far beyond what our other heirs have shown. Therefore, with the blessing of the others," the group nodded to Godric. "with their blessing, I give you access to all of our relics of power. My armour, sword, and gauntlets, Sal's scythe, locket, and ring, Helga's chalice and robes, and Rowena's codex and diadem. All of these were given to us, upon the founding, by the spirit of Merlin. As a second part of this gift, I shall make all of the artifacts appear inside the Gryffindor vault, purged of any dark magic they may be holding, which I know at least three of them do."

Harry was left speechless. _By the time I master all of these gifts, there will be NO ONE who could dream of stopping me! _"Thank you all so much. I promise to use your gifts wisely, to aid me in the rebirth of the Wizarding world."

"That is all we ever wanted Harry. Now go, with our blessing." Rowena whispered, as the four friends sat down and faded away. Slowly, the room reverted back to it's normal appearance. However, now there were two pairs of rings waiting for Harry. One was ruby with a golden lion, with it's second being sapphire with a bronze eagle. The other pair were emerald and black diamond, with a serpent and badger respectively. Putting the rings on, Harry could feel his mind opening and his eyes adapting to the changes. Realizing he was done, Harry left through the door at the far end.

* * *

Voldemort was having a bad day. Being a Dark Lord who is constantly being opposed by an old man and a fifteen year old boy, he was getting used to having several bad days. However, today was possibly the worst day he had had in almost 16 years.

The people he had sent to the Potter residence had reported that the wards Dumbledore had cast over four days had disappeared in close to a minute. The idiots then had the nerve to come back and say that the potter boy was missing!

Then Severus had come in and reported that the castle had apparently suffered huge damage, to the point where it would take months to fix properly. It appeared that Dumbledore had lost control of his magic, and in his fit, destroyed his chambers. Unfortunately, he survived, making his remaining magic that much stronger. Damn Dumbledore.

This is what the self-styled Dark Lord was thinking about right now. _Obviously, the old fool was upset over the potter boy missing, which meant he wasn't under Order protection. All he needed to do was track the boy down using his bond, and…_

His thought was cut short at the sight of a ghost appearing in front of him. Normally, he would banish the foolish things right after they formed, but this one was different.

This was the ghost of Salazar Slytherin.

"Noble Slytherin, Greatest of the four, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Voldemort asked, realizing that it must be important for such a ghost to appear to him.

Salazar spoke. "Thomas riddle, you have disgraced the name of Slytherin, Riddle, and wizard itself! For this most heinous crime, you are hereby removed from the slytherin line forever!" As the spirit finished, fading away, Tom found himself becoming slightly weaker, as his connection to his ancestor vanished.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed in anger. Quickly, he tried speaking to nagini in parseltongue, only to realize he could no longer speak the language of the snakes. "AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

The magical pulse Voldemort let out was so strong, that Death Eaters everywhere in Britain were forced to grab their mark and fall to the ground screaming. Coincidentally, this led to more than fifty arrests, both in the Ministry and in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Stepping through the door, Harry found himself back in Ragnok's office, with said goblin looking at him from behind the desk. _Well, this should be fun. _"Greetings once more, Ragnok. May your gold never cease to flow."

Ragnok smiled. "To you as well, High Lord Potter. Before we talk money, I have an offer for you from the Goblin Nation. What would you say to a public alliance?"

Harry looked at the goblin as if he were crazy. High Lord? Alliance? "Give me a minute." Harry responded, and then fell back on the couch in a dead faint.

"Shame." Ragnok said, looking at the new High Lord now resting on his couch. "We really need to work on that fainting problem of his."

**Well, How was it? Great? Awsome? Horrible? I can't change it unless you let me know!**


End file.
